Moshi Monsters Wiki:Request for Adminship/REALROSS
}} Hi Guys, for those of you that don’t know me, my name is Ross, I am a Rollback here. I have had experiences as a Chat Moderator as well. I like keeping the wiki a happy place as well as keeping the wiki’s pages in good condition. I would love to be this wiki’s fourth admin, and join Carwyn, Clumsy and Toast! I'm always editing, in fact I have reached over 3000 Edits since coming to this wiki! *'I am active all the time I can be! *'I always revert pointless edits. *'I always remove fake/unconfirmed information. *'I have been on Moshi for almost four years, I know loads. *'I have learned the wiki tools. *'I have had experience as a Chat Moderator as well as Rollback. *'I am highly familiar with spelling, punctuation and grammar. *'I am highly aware of how the wiki works, although learning all the time! In chat I am highly active. There is always people looking for trouble and stirring things up, to create arguments. I do have slight aggression/anger issues, alike Carwyn who is an Admin, and does his job pretty good. I know I let myself down often. But when I’m angry or sad, I know I can go to fellow members of the chat, especially Sadie and Toast and talk to them and they make me feel better! I have changed,please believe in me.'' I know I may not have the best reputation, although '''I am getting help! because I go to Anger Management and When I was wound up it was always provoked. If I was an Admin, I would try my hardest to solve arguments, and stop them, using my powers responsibly. (Kicking after 3 Verbal Warnings – unless cussing, and Banning after the right amount of kicks and warnings). I would block users under the right circumstances. I have had a small amount of admin experience on my own wikis, I use for testing and stuff, and I think I would easily and quickly learn the new tools. I hope you can believe in me and support me, thanks. Please vote below, thanks. Ross My Talk! 18:04, December 11, 2013 (UTC) Support *I support, because Ross is on chat and edits EVERYDAY, and also he is NEVER inactive. Good luck, Ross! .MickySanta | Ho Ho | Blog |. 19:20, December 11, 2013 (UTC) *I Support because Ross is awesome :D *I support. He has experience with the tools and is on chat and editing all he can! I strongly support! *I support Ross! He is a hard worker and always is there to help. Good luck -- MoshiDriven | Talk | Blog | 12:50, December 14, 2013 (UTC) *I support, I'm on an opposing site, And Ross has put that behind and is still nice to me :) *I support because hes a good friend and I think he'll make a great admin :) *I support Ross because he is a great friend to have on the wiki and Skype chats and much more. He is truly a great friend and will make a good admin. (P.S. What Bran said isn't true.) [[User:James the Train Lover| ]] |''' [[User_talk:James the Train Lover| ]] |''' 15:32, December 21, 2013 (UTC) *We love ross i support him for being a friend and welcoming me the first day i joined wiki- Oppose *I really do hate to oppose to Ross, and I agree with most of the things he said in his paragraph explaining why he should be an admin, except I frequently see him getting in fights, but I do have faith he'll get better. I don't know if he's ready to be an admin JUST yet .Toast With The Most | Talk | Blog Posts . 21:05, December 11, 2013 (UTC) *OPPOSE ALL THE WAY! Sorry but Ross does nothing but be horrible and torture me! Too much to list!!! *I agree with Toast a lot. You do have a lot of experience and stuff, but I don't think you are ready yet. :) *I oppose, and don't feel sorry to. He has threatened me with reporting m over the silliest of things, started useless arguments, been a smart guy when I asked about what stuff meant, and much much more. Oppose. *Sorry Ross. You are a friend of mine but I have to oppose. Abce said that he has no faith in the former chat moderators so I don't think you're ready for the adminship. ' ' ' ' ' [[User blog:Carwyn the Hollie Lover| ]] ' ''' 08:10, December 12, 2013 (UTC) *I oppose and agree with Bran, your way to mean to be an admin and you make me cry .Moshlingcatcher50 | Talk | Blog Posts | . 21:38, December 12, 2013 (UTC) *I have to oppose, you have been mean to me and Carwyn and everyone else. Sorry, StevenGerrard (talk) 18:47, December 15, 2013 (UTC) Comments *Toast, I do understand but I am changing, I am seeking help from experts to overcome my aggresion, there are less and less fights as days go on, usually fighs only start if I get wound up, although in most occasions I 'cower' in PM. It would be obvious that Brandon says what he said, given the circumstances. Ross My Talk! *I have only seen Moshlingcatcher on once, and swear I have never done anything 'nasty' towards him, I may as well give up because I have too many haters lead by Brandon... I do admit we have been fighting (me/Brandon have), but I never started it, he always goes to annoy me, so I'd like to speak to a crat about my RFA? You're all thinking about the chat, not actually the wiki :'( ;/ Ross My Talk! *Ross always starts the arguments, bringing me down ALL THE TIME. Also Ross, you have to be nice to users on CHAT too, not just the Wiki... *I tend not to argue, but I think I can speak for myself, I know the rules of the wiki and follow them *Come on, he deserves it! -- .MickySanta | Ho Ho | Blog |. 19:35, December 14, 2013 (UTC) I'm leaning forward to Opposing and towards Support, i have seen him in about 2 or 3 fights since i've started but his really nic. Its really hard to choose. ---- Category:Active Requests for Rights